1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains generally to the field of fire arms and more particularly relates to a kit of parts for converting an assault rifle to a more compact configuration having improved handling characteristics and to the novel gun obtained by such conversion.
2. State of the Prior Art
The applicant is aware of the following prior art in connection with the presently disclosed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,611,872 issued to Davis on Oct. 12, 1971 discloses a compact automatic rifle provided with a forward trigger mounted at the muzzle end of the gun and connected to the trigger-sear mechanism by a pair of cables which pass about opposite sides of the cartridge magazine.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,970,398 issued to Crouch on Feb. 7, 1961 discloses a shotgun converted by addition of a forward assembly and a single rod connecting the forward trigger to the original sear of the shotgun. The original trigger is removed in the conversion.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,386,247 issued to Fordyce on Aug. 2, 1921 shows a gun provided with a forward trigger assembly and a linkage rod directly connecting the forward trigger to the rear trigger. The connecting rod operates the rear trigger in a manner analogous to that of a finger, i.e., by pushing back on the trigger.
The applicant is further aware of the following design patents showing compact rifle or shotgun weapons distinguished by having the trigger mechanism mounted forwardly of the magazine or near the fore end of the receiver.
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Patentee Issue Date ______________________________________ Des. 251,979 Hance May 29, 1979 Des. 289,669 Leek et al January 31, 1961 Des. 212,219 Crouch September 17, 1968 ______________________________________
The following patents are also made of record:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,651,736 to Ingram issued Mar. 28, 1972 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,611,607 and Donnell on Oct. 12, 1971